


Kingdom Hearts: Teen Beach Movie AU

by AnaNegitoro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kingdom Hearts AU, Musicals, Naminé is a biker, Roxas is a surfer, Teen Beach Movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaNegitoro/pseuds/AnaNegitoro
Summary: Inspired by Teen Beach MovieSora and Kairi are together in the summer. Kairi's uncle, Xehanort, appears to take Kairi to the private school called X-blade, where his mother had studied before he died, and Kairi would leave the next day.Before leaving, she decides to surf a great wave, and Sora goes after her to save her, even if it is not necessary.When they wake up, they realize they've been stuck in Sora's favorite movie, Wet Side Story.They end up interfering in the movie, preventing that Naminé and Roxas fall in love, and having the mission of making them fall in love so that they can return home.





	Kingdom Hearts: Teen Beach Movie AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just an idea that I have a few days ago  
> Since English is not my first language, sorry for ANY mistakes.  
> Btw, ''Why not making Sora and Kairi like Tanner and Lela since they are the original couple?'' I honesty think that Naminé fits more with Lela than Kairi.

Sora and Kairi were living the best days of summer. They were dating and living incredible moments on the beach. And of course, nothing could happen to them. Of course

It was about 5 in the afternoon. They had spent the day at the beach, surfing and having fun. Kairi was with her grandmother in a house on the beach. Sora lived nearby with his brother Vanitas. Riku was traveling with his family to Radiant Garden.

''The last to arrive will have to eat sand!'' Sora said, running to Kairi's house.

Kairi sighed, accustomed to this. She decided to walk instead of running, because she knows that she won't need to eat sand.

''C'mom Kairi, you have to be more faster!''

''Yeah, yeah'' They opened the door and started talking about tomorrow's 40 foot wave that people have been talking.

''Hey, Sora, about tomorrow...'' Kairi said in a sad voice.

''Wait, wait, wait'' Sora heard a beach music in the background. He walked to the living room. ''You're watching this without me!''

Kairi sighed and walked to the living room.

''You are watching...'' The girl started

''Wet Side Story!'' He and her grandma said together. On the TV the surfers passed the bucket to each other, throwing water at the last surfer in line.

''This is so stupid'' Kairi said, looking up and sighing

''Why you say that?'' The boy asked

''They dance and sing everytime. Their hair never gets wet and the girls don't surf like the boys''

''But it's always summer, and everyone just sings and surf'' The oldest said

''Oh, that song!''Sora said and a blond, blue-eyed girl began to sing. ''This is the part were Naminé and Roxas meet each other''

_''It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy''_

''What is the point about singing a song about found the perfect guy? This doesn't happen in real life.'' The redhead said, drying her wet hair.

''It's a musical. No one never breaks your heart.'' The oldest said.

''Oh, my favorite part! When eyes meet'' The brunette said.

A blond-haired boy entered the scene, meeting his eyes with the protagonist Naminé

''Now this is my favorite part, when Naminé falls and Roxas catches her'' Kairi's grandma said.

Naminé falls and Roxas catches her, but they are interrupted by the two gangs and a dance battle begins.

''Every little thing here is a reason for they to dance'' Kairi said.

''You just don't know what art is, ok?'' Sora said, making her roll eyes. The bell rang

''I'll get it'' She said, going to the door.

She was startled when he opened it. An old man was standing in front of her, a little hunchbacked, bald and had a goatee. It was her uncle, Xehanort.

''Niece'' He said and hugged her.

 

''Uncle'' Kairi said, surprised ''It's nice to see you here'' Xehanort entered the house and she closed the door. ''But I thought you were coming tomorrow''

''Oh no, dear'' Xehanort said ''We're leaving tomorrow.''

''What do you mean 'leaving'?'' Sora asked, rising from the couch

''This is Sora.'' Kairi introduced Sora to her uncle

''Hello, Sora. I'm Kairi's uncle. You remember me one of my nieces, Terra.''

''Kairi, what does he mean by ''leaving tomorrow''?''

''Sora, I tried to tell you earlier, but... I'm moving'' She answered.

''You - you, are'' Sora said with a frown

''Don't worry, Kairi, you are gonna have a new life and focus on what you want to be.'' Xehanort said with a smile

''I know, I wanted to go to the X-blade school, but there's this really ruge wave, and I wanna go check it out.'' The redhead said.

''Okay, but only for a few minutes, tomorrow. After that, you're going to X-blade

Kairi walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Sora followed her.

''I can't believe you didn't tell me'' The brunette said.

''I tried to tell you.''

''You're leaving? Just like that? Why you uncle is making you do this?''

''It's my choice, Sora.'' She answered.

''So change your mind'' 

''I don't have to change my mind. My mother wanted me to go to X-blade, and focus on my dream'' 

''Your mother would want you to be happy''

''And I'm happy going to X-blade!'' Kairi said. She sighed ''There's no way you can change this, Sora.'' She walked back inside to her bedroom.

She prepares her luggage tomorrow, and put on her comfortable clothes to sleep.

 

Kairi woke up with a frown on her face. She packed her stuff, slowly.

Kairi looked to a surfboard. It was a surfboard passed from generation to generation in the family. It have a blue heart and a crown.

She grabs the surfboard and put on her red wet suit and eft a note in the table, just incase her uncle was wondering where she was.

 

She went ountside, she noticed the waves coming in.

''I thought you were packing for your flight''. Sora appears

''I just want to remember the place.. it's sad that Riku isn't here.''

''What's with the surfboard?'' Sora asked

''I'm going surfing for the last time.'' Kairi answered with firmness

''Are you sure? The 40 foot wave is about to come in like, any minute''

''I'm doing it.'' She waxes her surfboard, after that, she attached a leash to her back foot and to the tail of her board.

She ran up to the shore and stopped, waiting for the wave, that was coming in the distance.

''What is she doing?!'' Kairi's grandma said.

Kairi was closer to the wave.

Sora quickly runs to the jet skis and hop on one of them, putting on a life vest.

''Kairi, don't do it!''

''I have to!'' She shouted back.

The wave broke on Kairi, and Sora jumped to her.

Everyone in the beach on shore, noticed that they were gone.

 

They come out of the water, coughing and trying to breath.

''What are you doing here, Sora?! Also, what happened to the storm?'' Kairi asked. 

They both gave confused faces and decided to swim to shore.

''I tried to save you, Kairi'' Sora said

''I didn't need saving, Sora. I'm not a disney princess, and I wanted to do that!'

''You were almost dying''

''And now I can't fly to go to X-blade, my future is...'' She noticed one surfer girl with brown hair and blue eyes dacing.

''Uh, Sora''

''Yeah?''

''Sora.''

''What is?'' And then Sora noticed.

Surfers everywhere, singing and having fun, and a 60's car pulls up.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes comes out, then a blonde boy, then another girl and another boym and so on.

Then a muscular and blonde guy with blue eyes comes out.

''Do we die? We die and we end up in a musical!'' Said Kairi with a worried voice.

 

Roxas:

_On my way_

_Feeling fine_

_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_

_Can hardly wait_

_To cause'a commotion_

_C'mom everyone!_

_Jump into the ocean!_

 

_Flying high_

_Just gotta reach_

_No ants, no bug, we're nuts for the beach!_

 

Surfers:

_Surf, Surf! (Woo!)_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky (Hi, hi to the sky!)_

_Surf, Surf Sand! It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summers on!_

_And we're gonna_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

 

Pence and girl:

_The radio blares_

_And here's the plan_

_We'll soak up the sun_

_And get the ultimate tan!_

_We can hardly wait_

_To show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean!_

_Now's the time_

_So here's the speech_

_Never lookin' down_

_Have a ball at the beach!_

 

Surfers:

_Surf, Surf! (Woo!)_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky (Hi, hi to the sky!)_

_Surf, Surf Sand! It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summers on!_

_And we're gonna_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

 

''Kairi'' Sora called

''What?''

''We're on the movie.'' He said

''What movie?!''

''My favorite, Wet Side Story!'' 

''What do we do?'' Kairi asked

''HAVE FUN! WOO!'' said Sora while joning the surfes

_....._

_Catch a wave_

_Turn it up!_

_Make a splash, make a splash_

Sora:

_MAKE A SLPASH!_

Surfers:

_OW!_

_''I'm Roxas!''_

_''Hayner!''_

_''Selphie!''_

_''Pence!''_

_''Olette!_

_''Sora!!''_

_......_

_''I'm Kairi''_

She was really confused and didn't know what to do. While surfers were circling her, Kairi was runing around, didn't know what to do. _  
_

_Surf, Surf! (Woo!)_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky (Hi, hi to the sky!)_

_Surf, Surf Sand! It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summers on!_

_And we've gonna_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

_Summers on!_

_And we've gone_

_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

''Oh, it's over!'' Kairi said, and then all the surfers go to the snack bar, and Sora took her by the hand and carried her inside.

''THAT WAS AWESOME!'' He screamed, and the surfers turned to them.

''Who are you?'' Pence asked

''Uhh..''

''And what is that kind of clothes?'' Selphie asked

''Where are you from?'' Hayner asked

''We came from not too far away.'' Kairi said and Sora said ''We came from far away'' at the same time

''Uhh.. we came from not too far way but from far away'' The redhead said

''That's right!'' Sora agreed

It seemed that the surfers wanted to ask something else, but they were interrupted by motor noise. The rival gang of the bikers, the rodents had arrived. Sora and Kairi hid while everyone looked at the bikers getting off their bikes and entering the big momma's

''Surfers, I felt a fishy smell.'' One redhead guy, the leader of the bikers, said.

''The rodents. We should have brought traps'' Hayner said

''Were not the surfers drowned?'' One biker guy with blue hair said.

''When will you leave Big Momma's?'' The redhead guy said

''I'm sorry but the Big Momma's IS THE PERFECT PLACE for our gang. We want it for our selfs.''

''And that will probably never happen'' The leader of the bikers said.

''Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me'' Said Roxas, paving the way for surfers to come face to face with bikers. ''What?''

''Looks like you're crusin' for a bruisin', surfer.'' 

''What do you mean?'' The blonde asked.

''Let me show you. Naminé, can you play the music?'' The leader asked

''Of course, Axel.'' Naminé said, and started to play the music on the juke box.

''Stand back'' Sora said, with a smile on the face

''Why?'' Kairi asked

''You'll see'' He answered

Axel:

_You better run, run, run, here we come_

_  
Revving our engines under the sun_

_  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin',_

_  
Whoa, keeping me cool!_

_  
Smooth and steady!_

_  
Slicked back hair man things are getting heavy!_

_  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_

_  
Two wheels and an open road_

 

_  
Wrapped in leather ready to go!_

Bikers:

_  
Don't stop, stop the music!_

_  
We ride fast like a bullet_

_  
We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_  
We're not gonna live any other way!_

Naminé:

_  
Bubblegum cherry pop, go to the hop_

_  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot_

_  
While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

Sora:

_  
Alright_

Kairi was surprised. Sora  was on her side a few minutes ago, and now he was singing.

_I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_

_  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!_

_  
I was cruising, for some lovin'!_

_  
I got these two wheels and an open road_

_  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

_  
Don't stop, stop the music!_

_  
We ride fast like a bullet_

_  
We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_  
We're not gonna live any other way_

_  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, oh!_

_  
Goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!_

_  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?_

_  
I gotta a gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!_

_  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin up the streets_

Bikers:

_  
Don't stop, stop the music!_

_  
We ride fast like a bullet_

_  
We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_  
We're not gonna live any other way_

Sora stopped the music on the juke box, and everyone was breathing. And he plays the music again

_  
So don't stop, stop the music!_

_  
We ride fast like a bullet_

_  
We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_  
We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! Oh!_

The bikers stopped dancing, and only Sora was in the middle of the room.

''Wow'' Kairi said. ''Sora, can we talk, please?'' They left big momma's

''Why are you so mad?'' The brunette asked

''We're trapped in another dimension and all you wanna do is have fun!'' Kairi said

''It could have been worse, my favorite movie could be The Ring'' He said

''Sora, look, my whole future depends on how we get out of here!'' She said

''It would be fun to hang for a bit''

''Except no, it wouldn't, because I have to catch a plane in two hours'' Kairi said ''Well, two hours and 50 years''

''Fine. We need to figure out how we got here in order to know how to leave'' Sora said

''So we came in on that storm, right? Maybe it's because of the storm''

''Ok, so, look... We get trapped here before a storm. There's these two villains, Xemnas and Ansem. When the bikers and surfers becames friends, they go to deafet these two, and when the machine that they create to change the climate explodes, a storm is created.'' 

''So all we need is to wait until de movie ends?'' The redhead asked

''Yes, I guess'' 

''Okay, fine... so, let's just stay here and not make nothing.'' And then some surfers appeared

''Oh, hey!'' Hayner said ''We're having a shredder shindig tonight here at Big Momma's''

''You should both make the scene'' Olette said

''Sound blastin'!'' Sora said

''Radical!'' The surfers said and they left

''Sora, we should have...'' Magically, their clothes were changed into festive clothing from the 60s. Kairi was in a red and sora dress with red social shirt and white shorts. Their old clothes were in their hands.  ''This was... how am I wearing... where did these outfits come from?'' 

''From the magic of movies.'' Sora said with an smile ''You look nice.'' He looked into the background ''Isn't that your board?''

''What?'' She looked at the board ''How did that get here?''

''I don't know, but that doesn't matter.'' The boy put their old clothes near where the board was supported.

''Come on, let's go'' Sora took her inside the Big Momma's

They entered the establishment and a song played in the background. The music was like ''bop she bop, bop , bop, bah, bah boom''. There were people dancing and eating on the tables on all sides.

''So this is a shiding'' Kairi said

''Yep.'' Sora answered ''And you're dressed for it''

The bikers were around. They had crowded into one table. Naminé had gone to get sodas for them.

''So, boss, how we gonna get Big Momma's to be only a biker joint?'' Demyx asked for Axel.

''I'm thinking, Demyx'' The boss answered.

''And how long is that gonna take?'' Larxene asked.

''Now I gots two things do think about.'' Axel sighed.

''We's not gonna let those waterlodded wash-outs spoil our evening'' Marluxia said.

''Big Momma's is like a second home to me... if I had a first one'' Saix said.

''I popped my first wheelie here'' The guy with pink hair said.

''Sodas for everyone!'' Naminé said, sitting at the table with the sodas

''Thanks, sis'' The redhead said. ''Those surfers weren't bothering you, right?''

''No, of course not.'' She said. ''You know, they're not so bad''

''All surfers is bad'' Said the blonde guy

''Yeah, all surfers is bad'' Larxene said

''Except for the ones that are very bad.'' Yuffie said.

''They're even worse'' Saix said.

''Oooh! It's almost time!'' Yuffie said with a smile ''Let's go, let's go'' She took the other girls to the stage.

 

Naminé:

_The day started ordinary_

People started to dance.

''Let's dance'' Sora said, tooking Kairi by the hand

''No, Sora'' She said ''I'm sorry''

_It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

Yuffie, Larxene and ?:

_That goes on for miles_

Naminé:

_Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon_

Girls:

_Cause he was just too cool for school_

Naminé:

_And now I'm fallin' for him, fallin' for him_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm fallin' for ya_

Sora was still trying to dance with Kairi, but she was running away.

_Feels like I tubmled from another world_

_Into your arms and so scure_

_Maybe I'll stumble, but I know for sure_

_Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl_

''Wait, wait, wait'' The readhead girl said. ''I'm sorry. But I'm worried. I don't have time to wait around for the storm. I'm gonna try to figure out a way out of here''

''Wait, this is the part of the movie we saw at your house. Where the two leads get together'' Sora said

''You enjoy it. I'll warn you if I come up with anything'' Kairi said and walked away. She stumbled, falling into arms of Roxas.

Sora looked at naminé, seeing that she was about to fall, and ran to her.

''Whoa, whoa!''

_And now, I'm fallin' for ya_

_Fallin' for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I..._

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now, I'm falling for you_

 

''You saved my life'' She said, with a smile on her face

''Not really.'' Sora said ''The stage is really short. The worst that coul have happened is broken a nail''

''I guess I literally fell for you.'' Naminé said. ''I'm Naminé''

''I know.'' Sora said smiling, but then got a worried face ''I mean... I've dreamed about this since I was in fifth grade''

''Who are you?''

''Sora''

At the same time, with Kairi and Roxas.

''Sorry. I didn't see you'' She said, a little bit nervous.

''Now that you do, you like what you see?'' He smiled, and his teeth gleamed.

''Sure.'' The redhead said, with a smile

''It's really nice to meet you'' The bonde said.

''Excuse me for just one second'' She said, going to see Sora. ''Can I have a moment? A really important moment.''

''Excuse me, Naminé'' Sora said, putting Naminé on the floor

''Okay.'' She smiled. ''It was really nice falling into you!'' 

''Sora, that blonde with six rows of teeth just asked me out''

''Kai, something's not right''

''We could write a list of things that aren't right, like us here!'' She said, worried

''No, Kairi, look arond.'' He said. The cyclists and surfers were all stopped. Like they do not know what to do. ''Nothing's happening. It's amost.. It's almost dull''

''And?''

''When Naminé sings that song about finding the perfect boy to have a happy ending...'' Sora started

''See, that's why this movie is dumb. Why does she need a boy to be happy?''

''Because it's 60's!'' Sora said. ''Ok, so, the thing is, after the song, it's Roxas who's supposed to catch her as he's walking by. And they fall instantly in love, but are pulled apart, and a full-on dance war breaks out.'' 

They were out of the big momma's, thinking about what they had done. Sora was sitting at one of the tables and Kairi was standing in front of him.

''Ok, so, Naminé and Roxas were supposed to fall into each other's arms, find love, then are pulled apart by a turf war. But instead, they fell into our arms, and now, they're loving us'' Kairi said

''And there's no turf war.'' Sora said.

''So... we changed the movie!'' They both said

''This affect anything?'' She asked.

''Affect how they meet each other, who knows what else could happened.'' Sora said.

''So, Sora. There's a storm in the end.''

''Yeah, it happens three days after they meet''

''Is there anything that happens in the next three days that could, somehow affect that storm?''

Sora's eyes widened and he began to drag Kairi along the beach.

''What you're doing?'' She asked.

''I'm looking to see if Xemnas and Ansem are builind their diabolical weather machine.'' He answered.''Remember. I told you about them''

''Yeah, I remember.''

''They knows this beachfront property will be gold someday. So he tells Big Momma to sell it to them so he can build overpriced resort. She says no.''

''Of course she does, or there'd be no movie''

They arrive in front of a lighthouse.

''It's their hideout.'' Sora said.

''How do we get in?'' She asked, and Sora took a key below the carpet. Kairi rolled her eyes.

The lighthouse was dusty with several cobwebs. Several boxes scattered on all sides and research materials.

''This is a mess'' Kairi said

''I know, right?'' The brunette said.

''Lunch? How about takeout?'' One voice said, and they hid on the stairs

''That's Ansem. The other one is Xemnas''

''What are they building?''

''A diabolical weather altering machine.''

Xemnas and Ansem were finishing the machine.

''Manual...'' Ansem said, reading the Manual

''This thing is almost built. Shouldn't you be off book?'' Xemnas asked, tooking the manual away. ''This machine will so drastically change the weather patterns, it will literally still the oceans so there's no longer surf. It'll create humidity so dense, it'll rust every piece off those siny chrome machines. The surfers will leave to find a new spot to surf, the bikers won't come near this area ever again, and we shall triumph!''

''Kairi, wait.'' Sora said ''In the movie, Naminé and Roxas discover their plan. They unite the surfers and bikers, and destroy the machine, which ends in an explosion. That's what creates the storm'' He looked at Kairi

''So if Naminé and Roxas got back together, which would put the movie back on track the way it's supposed to play out...'' She started

''The chain of events that create that storm won't happen.'' The brunette continues

''And we'll be stuck here and never get home.'' Kairi said. ''Oh no.''

 

The party on Big Momma's was over. Now the gangs were just chilling out in the beach.

''Axel, It's cold. Give me your jacket.'' Said Larxene, when the bikers were leaving the big momma's.

Naminé saw Sora and Kairi by the distance, and decided to go to them

''Sora!'' She smiled. ''Thanks again for catching me. You know these are...'' Naminé noticed Kairi.

''Oh, are you two together? I would never take another girl's boy. I mean, that would be stealing.''

''Uh, no we're not together'' Kairi said. Sora looked at her ''I mean, we're together, but we're not... together''

Sora sighed. ''Naminé, this is Kairi''

''So you wouldn't mind if Sora took me for a walk on the beach?'' The blonde asked

''No'' Kairi answered ''Please. Beaches are meant to be walked on. That's why they're called... beaches''

''You guys are strange.'' She closed her eyes, but then she smiled. ''I like that.''

''Meet me by the water, Sora!'' Naminé said. ''And It's nice to meet you, Kairi!'' She said, going to the water.

''Okay, first, you break up with me. And then, you throw me in the arms of someone else?'' Sora said, a little bit mad

''She's crushing on you'' Kairi said

''And I like you.''

''But I'm going to X-blade, Sora. You're not seeing what's right in front of you'' She said, looking at Naminé.

''You know what, that doesn't matter.'' Sora sighed ''So the way to get her to like him, is for me to defflect her affections off of me and on to him''

''I'm gonna do the same with Roxas.''

''All right''

 

''Hi!'' Kairi said to Roxas, that was sitting in the front of a car.

''Hi!'' Roxas answered.

''Do you mind if I join you?'' The redhead asked.

''Of course, not, I'd wanna join me, too.'' The bonde said. ''So, hey, I've never seen a chick quite like you.''

''Chick? Really?'' Kairi smiled ''Hold on whie I lay some eggs.'' They laughed

''But thank you for the compliment.'' She said

''It's nice'' He said

''Sure''

 

''So, Naminé, how come you bikers don't get along with the surfers?'' Sora said, walking with Naminé

''Wel, it's always been like that.'' She said, thinking ''We're not supposed to have a lot in common. But we both want Big Momma's.''

''Some of them seem pretty cool, like, um, that guy Roxas.'' He said.

''I was very courageous of you to charge the stage like that'' The blonde said.

''Coursageous? No, no, no.'' Sora said, doing a ''no'' with his hands. ''I mean, I'm sure anyone would've done the same. Even a surfer.''

''You're my hero'' Naminé said.

''Listen, Naminé'' Sora started, putting Naminé right front of him. ''It's amazing spending time with you, but... I'm not what you think.''

 

''So you play the guitar'' Kairi said. ''Are you good?''

''Well, sure, when something inspires me.'' Roxas said, looking at his guitar. ''If music be the food of love, play on''

''Was that Shakespeare?''

''No, that was me.'' He said. ''Sometimes I talk low for effect.''

''Well, it works.'' She said

''You know, I dig you, Kairi.'' The blonde said ''You're different than other girls around here.''

''No, I'm not different. I'm the same''

''The same as what?''

''As... everyone that isn't different'' She raised an eyebrow 

''You mind if I write a song for you?''

''Really, Roxas, you only like me because you think that running into you was destiny, but... not our destiny, your destiny, with someone that you're meant to be with''

''Oh, good.'' Roxas said. ''A song anyway''

Roxas:

_I believe we all have a soul mate_

_The chance for a perfect duet_

_I believe in hopeless devotion_

_I just haven't found her yet_

_But in my mind, I see_

_The chick who is meant for me_

Roxas threw his guitar away and approached Kairi's face.

_She'll be someone who is lovely_

_Someone wonderful and true_

Naminé starts to sing to Sora

Naminé:

_The kind of boy who makes you smile_

_Even when you're feeling blue_

Naminé and Roxas:

_And I know, I know she's/he's out there_

_Most definitely_

Roxas:

Oh, yeah

Naminé:

_Not a phony or a fake_

Naminé and Roxas:

_Sweet than a chocolate shake_

_My meant to be_

_When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy_

_Meant to be, you forget your name_

_But it's mean to be. It's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

_Oh, yeah_

Sora and Naminé go where Kairi and Roxas are.

Kairi:

_You meet a girl who's into music_

_To ride up high on Cupid's wings_

Sora:

_Find that boy with perfect hair_

_Hello, Hollywood ending with strings_

Kairi and Sora:

_Oh, I know, I know she's/he's out there_

_Can't you see?_

_Oh, yeah_

_Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget_

Kairi:

_Your meant to be_

Kairi and Sora:

_When it's meant to be, the starts seem to glisten_

_Meant to be, all the clounds depart_

_When it's meant to be, that's destiny calling_

_And if you listen, you'll find your heart_

Kairi and Sora place Roxas and Naminé behind a cloth, with Roxas on one side and Naminé on the other.

Kairi and Naminé:

_Four eyes meet, and the meet is sweet_

_Could it lead to something more?_

Sora and Roxas:

_What's the deal when the way you feel_

All:

_Is something you never felt before?_

They removed the cloth, expecting to Roxas and Naminé see each other.

''Oh!'' Naminé said, and then run away.

''Gee'' Said Roxas, doing the same.

''Um...'' 

''Plan B?''

_La la la, la la la-la_

_La da-da da da_

_....._

 

_When it's meant to be_

_You go kind of crazy_

_Meant to be, you forget your name_

_When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

_La da-da, la da-da_

_La da-da da da da_

They all started to spin around, and in the end, Sora and Kairi were alone.

 

''That didn't go as well as we hoped'' Sora said.

''It's your favorite movie. What do we do?'' Kairi asked

''Uh, the next thing to happen is...'' Sora was thinking ''The biker girls all have a pajama party, and the surfer guys al hang at Big Momma's.''

''Maybe we need to get ourselvs invited'' Kairi said.

''Yeah.'' He said. ''Let's do it'' And then they turned in the direction of Kairi's board to get their clothes, but the clothes disappeared

''Sora.'' Kairi called ''You saw that?''

''Yes''

''How did happened?''

''Well, this type of clothing did not yet exist'' Sora said.

''Sora, if the clothes were not from here, and we're not from here too, we can... disappear?'' Kairi asked, worried.

''We have to do something fast.'' Sora said. ''Naminé is right there'' He pointed to the blonde. ''Go talk with her, and I'll talk with Roxas.''

 

Kairi ran to Naminé.

''Naminé!'' She called ''You know what I have never done?''

''Eaten a rock, kissed a squirrel?'' Naminé asked.

''All exciting things, but no.'' The redhead answered. ''I've never had a pajama party''

''Really? We do them all the time. We're having one tonight'' Naminé said, smiling. ''Want to go?''

''I wouldn't miss it''

 

''Roxas, what are you guys doing later?'' Sora asked

''Hangin' at Big Momma's. Wanna come?'' Roxas asked

''Sure!'' He answered

 

Namine was looking for something in her closet. Larxene was in front of a mirror and Yuffie was tidying her hair. Kairi was just sitting on Naminé's bed.

''What you're doing?'' Larxene asked

''I'm trying something new, Larxene.'' Yuffie answered, arranging her friend's hairstyle.

''Hey, what do you think about this dress?'' Naminé said, with a blue dress.

The girls stopped everything they were doing to admire the dress

''It's beautiful!'' Yuffie said

''Shoud I wear this to go see Sora? He loves to surf, and the water's blue, and this dress is blue... so the next time he goes surfing, he'll see the blue water, and he'll think of me.

''Oh, my gosh, I love it.'' Larxene said

''Why should a boy infuence what you choose to wear?'' Kairi asked ''Or anything you do?''

''Simple. A girl will look at how you look in your dress'' Naminé answered

''What's the matter with lettin' a boy be in control of things?'' The redhead said ''It's your life. You can decide what to do''

''I decide to let boys decide'' Yuffie said

''Why don't you just ask them out?''

''Has the spark come off your plugs?'' Larxene asked

''Yeah, we don't ask anyone out'' Naminé said

''Girls, we can do anything a guy can do.'' Kairi said.

''I don't know where you're from, but around here, you have to ask a boy out without asking him'' Yuffi said to Kairi

''What do you mean?'' The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.

''You know.'' Naminé said. ''Like, with your eyes'' And Naminé rose dress to cover her face, just showing her eyes, showing Kairi the look.

 

''So all you guys do around here is hang, eat and surf?'' Sora asked, leaning on the pool cue.

''Is there any other way?'' Roxas asked with a smile.

''Sounds perfect'' The brunette said. ''Sure are some boo-ha beauties around here, like that girl Lela.''

''The rodent?'' Asked pence ''We don't date no rats''

''You wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker?''

''The tide wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker'' Hayner said, hitting the white ball.

''Don't listen to those guys.'' Roxas said to Sora ''Doesn't matter if a girl's a surfer or a biker, or a bookworm''

''What do you like?'' The brunette asked 

''Well, a girl's gotta have something special.'' The blonde answered

 

Boys:

_When you meet_

_A girl you like_

_You should take_

_My advice_

Roxas:

_Girls like boys_

_Like me!_

Girls:

_Ooh-ooh ooh ooh_

Roxas:

_Take the lead,_

_she likes it when you're in control_

Sora:

_Let he breathe,_

_Chill out, and go with the flow_

Roxas:

_Make all the plans_

Sora: 

_Don't be impolite_

Roxas and Sora _:_

_I know what girls, know what girls_

_Yeah,_

_I know what girls like_

Naminé:

_A quick glance,_

_Bat your eyes and look away_

Kairi _:_

_Take a chance_

_Why not ask him on a date?_

_Pick up the check!_

Girls: 

_No!_

Naminé:

_Bake him a pie_

Naminé and Kairi:

_I know what boys_

_Know what boys_

_Yeah, I know what boys like_

Naminé gave a pie to Kairi, who threw the pie and Roxas eventually caught her and eating a piece

Boys:

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean_

Girls:

_I know what boys like,_

_Boys like girls like me_

Boys:

_I know what girls like,_

_girls like boys like me_

Hayner:

_Like me!_

Larxene:

_Like me!_

Pence:

_Like me!_

Yuffie:

_Like me!_

Roxas:

_Like me!_

Naminé:

_Like me!_

Boys:

_Hang with the guys_

_Don't let her know how much you care_

Sora:

_Look in her eyes_

_And tell even if you're scared_

Roxas:

_You got it wrong!_

Sora:

_No! I got it right_

Roxas and Sora:

_I know what girls,_

_Know what girls_

_Yeah, I know what girls like_

Larxene:

_Strench pants_

Naminé:

_Cute sweater and sweet perfume_

Kairi:

_Don't dress for him!_

_It's better when you dress for you_

_I keep it loose_

Naminé:

_My outfit is tight_

Naminé and Kairi:

_I know what boys,_

_know what boys_

_Yeah, I know what boys like_

 

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean_

 

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like girls like me_

 

_I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me_

 

_I know what boys like_

_boys like girls like me_

Roxas:

_Like me!_

Larxene:

_Like me!_

Hayner:

_Like me!_

Yuffie:

_Like me!_

Naminé:

_Like me!_

_All the boys_

_They try to woo me_

Kairi:

_The more they chase me_

_The more I resist_

Roxas:

_All the girls,_

_they think I'm groovy_

Sora: 

_There's only one girl_

_That's on my list_

 

_I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me_

 

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like girls like me_

_....._

Hayner:

_Like me!_

Larxene:

_Like me!_

Roxas:

_Like me!_

Naminé:

_Like me!_

Sora:

_Like me!_

Kairi:

_Like me!_

 

The girls crowded around Kairi. They changed the redhead's clothes into a leather jacket, high heels, a tall hairstyle, and a black skirt next to a pink blouse. Kairi was scared, and the girls were happy with her clothes.

''What's up, Elvis?'' Sora said, going to Kairi in the next day.

''Hey, frat boy. How'd last night go?'' She asked 

''It was cool being one of those guys.'' He answered

''Well, I couldn't get Naminé to talk about Roxas.'' The redhead said

''I don't think we're any closer than we were before.'' 

''What if we can't get them together?'' The girl asked, worried. ''We could be stuck here forever''

She sighed. ''Every minute that I'm here, is another minute that I'm not doing what my mother wanted.''

''Kairi.'' Sora called ''When will we get another chance to be in a movie?'' He asked. ''What's your hurry to grow up and leave?''

''Everyone's counting on me to'' She answered ''I thought you understood''

''I do''

''Then help me get home, Sora''

''Fine.'' The brunette said. ''Maybe we just need to get Naminé and Roxas to spend more time with each other without peer pressure.''

''Right, so they get to know each other as people and not just rivals'' Kairi said. ''How are we gonna do that?''

''I don't know, but I'm not gonna stop until I figure it out''

 

Kairi and Roxas went surfing. All the surfers were shocked at Kairi's abilities. She'd surf better than any of that beach.

''Hayner, look!'' Pence said ''Kairi is awesome in the surf!''

''Cowabunga!'' Hayner said when Kairi and Roxas left the sea

''I've never been beaten on the waves before.'' Roxas has commented ''Especially not by a girl'' 

They were under one of the palm trees of the beach.

''I think that girls can do anything guys can do'' She said

''I think that people aren't always what I think'' He said

''Does that go for bikers, too?'' The girl asked

''The truth is, bikeres aren't that bad'' The blonde said. ''They want the same thing we want... we just want it better''

''So why all the conflict between you?''

''I don't know.'' He sighed ''It's sort of what everyone expects. Like, it's the way it's always been, I guess''

''It's like, your heart's telling you have to do something elese.'' Kairi said

''Yeah, I feel like, it's just the ''something else' that always gets in the way''

''You're a pretty smart guy''

''Yeah... but more pretty'' He smiled

 

Another night passed, and Kairi was sleeping in Naminé's house. She was trying to play a phonograph.

''I know this electronic stuff can be really complicated'' Naminé said

''Oh, come here, Naminé'' Kairi took Naminé to the bed

''Uh...''

''Sit'' Naminé sat next to Kairi

''Really, Naminé, it's fine.''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm just... homesick''

''Oh, no, is it the decor?'' The blonde asked, looking to the room

''Oh, no, no, I'm not sick of your home, I'm just...'' Kairi sighed ''How are things with you and Sora?''

''Good, I guess.'' She said ''How are things with you and Roxas?''

''Good, I guess''

''You know, sometimes...'' Naminé thought ''I think that boys don't tell us what they're thinking. Just because telling us would involve more thinking.'' 

''Hey, that's a really pretty necklace'' Kairi said, looking at Naminé's necklace. It was the same heart on her board.

''It's from the legends.'' Naminé said. ''Legends say that there's a moon in heart shape called Kingdom Hearts. The moon holds the heart of all and of all the worlds'' She completed, holding the necklace

''I guess our hearts are connected now'' Kairi said ''You're not at all what I thought you'd be'' 

''I'm not as much like me as people think'' She smiled ''You know, it's funny. I feel like I could tell you anything''

''Yeah, I know. It does feel like that, doesn't it?'' The redhead said

''I have a secret I've never told anybody'' Naminé said

''Well, you can teel me if you want''

''Okay'' Naminé breathed deeply ''I wanna surf''

''Surf?!'' Kairi asked ''That's awesome!''

''I mean, like a pro. It's absolutely insane, I know'' The biker said ''And if my brother even found out, he would blow a gasket. Plus, no girls ever surfed like a boy before, I mean, until you, but that's... that's what I wanna do'' Naminé looked down. ''It's crazy, huh?''

''Naminé.'' The other girl called ''Never let anyone tell you what you can and can't do in life

''How do I do that?''

''It's not always easy, believe me, but... I think you should surf.'' Kairi said, honest ''Know what? Sora would even teach you. I mean, he taught me everything I know, and I'm a pretty great surfer, right?''

''You really think he would do that?''

''Yeah, It's a perfect plan, I'll set it up''

 

''Hey, Roxas!'' Kairi called ''You know what I would love? A walk on the beach in that direction''

''Uh...'' Roxas said ''I made this for you'' he held out a wreath

''You made that for me? Really?''

''There are like, over indigenous to this region which would look... so rad on a foxy baby like you''

''Thanks'' She said ''That's beautiful''

''So, how about that walk?'' He asked

 

''Is it ready to be tested, Xemnas?'' Ansem asked

'Momentarily'' He said. ''This machine will create wnough humidity to cause excessive preciptation, induncing torrential rains.'' 

''Good. The more humidity, the better''

''Now, we just flip this switch, ever so delicately, to protect the intricate inner workings out of the machine, and...'' Xemnas said

 

''What?'' Kairi heard a thunder ''Uh, Roxas'' 

''What do you need?''

''So, I gotta go talk to Brady, but how about we meet in a few minutes?''

''Oh, yeah, sure''

''Bye''

 

''You're a wizard of weather'' Said Ansem ''A jet stream genius rising to the occasion under intense barometric pressure. Your mother must be so pround''

''So, now that we've temporarily caused these changes in the weather, how do we make them permanent so we can get rid of these bikers and surfers for good?'' Xemnas asked

''We need to magnify the power.''

''With the seven pure liquid and with the thirteen dark liquid?'' Xemnas asked 

''Yeah.'' They put the liquid on the machine '' In two hours' time this liquid will make effect.''

 

''Sora, did you see that?'' Kairi asked

''Yeah, and it's the final warning before the big storm'' He aswered ''Ansem and Xemnas plank is working''

''Okay, we need to get back into the lighthouse to try and stop them''

''But we need the element of surprise'' Sora said

''Do you think we can get into it from the water?'' Kairi said, going to the water, but her hair wasn't wet. She tried to wet her hair again

''Are you okay?''

''Hair.''

''Hair?''

''HAIR, HAIR!'' She screamed

''My hair isn't wet'' 

''What does that mean?'' The brunette asked

''We're morphing. We're morphing into the movie, Sora!'' The redhead said ''What are we gonna doooo?''

''You're singing'' He commented

''I'm singiiiing''

''Why are you singing?''

''I don't kow, I suddenly just...''

''Stop''

''I can't stop!'' Kairi said

''This isn't good. First, our clothes vanishes, then your hair. and now this''

 

Kairi:

_What's going on?_

_This can't be happening_

_Don't tell me it's a song_

Sora:

_It's a song_

Kairi:

_This wasn't how I planned it_

_Can't you see that this has gone too far?_

_Please just pause the DVR_

_Someone, won't you make it stop?_

_I'm losin' my mind_

Sora:

_I don't see your problem_

Kairi:

_Everything I say, it rhymes_

_Here comes another line_

Sora:

_Just close your eyes_

_If you don't wanna see_

Kairi:

_What's his coreography?_

_Someone, won't you make it stop?_

Both:

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_Make it stop, make it stop_

_Am I real or just a prop?_

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_So, let's just talk_

Kairi:

_Talk, talk_

_It's just a song_

_An inefficient way to move the story along_

_I'm done!_

Kairi covered her mouth.

Sora:

_You're just being cynical_

Kairi:

_No, it's just the principle_

_Someone, won't you make it, make it stop?_

Sora:

_Don't make it stop_

Both:

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_So let's just talk_

_Talk, talk_

_Talk, talk_

_Talk_

_Talk_

_Talk, Talk, talk talk, talk_

_Talk, talk, talk, talk_

Kairi:

_We're trapped inside a musical revue_

Sora:

_At leat I'm here with you_

_I don't wanna make it stop_

Both:

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_Make it stop, make it stop_

_Am I real or just a prop?_

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_Does it stop, does it stop?_

_Is it ever gonna stop?_

_Oh!_

_I can't stop singing_

_So let's just talk._

 

''Oh, it's over!'' Kairi said ''Let's go find Naminé and Roxas''

''All right'' Sora said

 

Roxas was still standing on the beach, waiting for Kairi to come back, when Namine came in the direction

''Oh, hey!'' Naminé said

''Oh'' Said Roxas

''Are you waiting for Kairi?'' She asked

''Yeah.'' He answered ''Are you waiting for Sora?''

''Yeah''

''All right''

 

''So, we gotta get Naminé and roxas together, we have to make them find out about Xemans and Ansem machine, and have them destroy it before it destroys them'' Sora said

''Oh, no! We're talking in plot points!'' Kari said

''Going somewhere?'' Xemnas appeared

''I know karate!'' Said sora ''And, like, two other Japanese words''

Xemnas used a stun gun to throw Sora away

''Sora!'' 

''Oh, he's fine. It was only on stun'' Xemnas said

''In the movie, that looked like it would hurt a whole lot less''

 

''We're gonna surf'' Said Naminé

''What? You like to surf?'' Roxas asked

''I know! It's like riding a cloud, except the cloud is water'' She smiled

''No way! I said the same thing, except not right now'' He said

''I know that bikers aren't supposed to like surfing, but I don't care'' The girl said

''I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle'' Roxas commented

''Are you serious?!''

''No, I'm Roxas''

''I grew up riding'' Naminé said

''Is that why you're stunnig as a moon, lighteth up a day'' 

''Who said that?'' She asked

''I just did''

''Wow.'' Naminé smiled ''I really like your  low voice''

''You know, who would've thought that a biker and a surfer could have so much in commom?'' Roxas asked

''Not me'' Naminé said. ''Did you ever think that maybe... the person you thought was perfect for you isn't as perfect for you as the perfect person for you?''

''You mean...'' Roxas started ''You? And...''

''You'' Naminé looked at Roxas eyes.

 

Naminé:

_Oh, I know, I know he's out there_

_Most definitely_

Roxas:

_Maybe you've already met_

_The one you'll never forget_

Both:

_Your meant to be_

People started to dance around them

_La da-da la la la_

_La da-da, la da-da_

_...._

Both:

_When it's meant to be_

_You go kinda crazy_

_Meant to be, you forget your name_

_When it's meant to be_

_It's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

 

_La da-da la la la_

_La da-da, la da-da_

_...._

''Wait'' Naminé stoped the music ''What are we going to tell Kairi and Sora?''

''Yeah. Where are they, anyway?'' Roxas looked at the water and saw the wreath ''I gave this to Kairi. She was wearing it''

''Then why did she take it off?'' Naminé asked ''Something's not right''

''We need to get help'' He said.

 

''In mere moments, less time than it takes for me to steal this scene....'' Xemnas started ''This machine will change the weather patterns, I shall take possession of Big Momma's. And all your firends will disappear forever, or longer''

Sora and Kairi were tied to the machine

''Yeah, well, there's one flaw to your plan'' Kairi said

''Oh, really?'' Xemnas asked

''And what might that be?'' Ansem asked

''I don't know. Isn't there always one flaw with these kind of plans?'' Kairi thought and frowned.

''Well, I'm off to measure the beach for a resort parking lot'' Said Ansem

 

''Everyone listen!'' Roxas screamed at Big Momma's

''Xemnas and Ansem wants to destroy us'' Naminé said

''He's built a weather...'' Roxas started

''A weather machine that will stop the tide, and rust all of our bikers, just to get rid of us'' She completed

''Plus, he has Kairi and Sora held captive in a secret location'' 

''We don't know where it is because it's... a secret!'' The blonde guy said

''We need your help'' The blonde girl said

''Us or them?'' Axel asked

''Us.'' Said Demyx ''I think she meant us''

''I mean all of us!'' She said

''Our only hope is to work together, free our friends, and destroy that weather machine before it destroys our world'' Roxas said

''Why should we do anything with them?'' Olette said

''We didn't wanna do anything with you first'' Larxene aswered

''Together, we can help each other'' Roxas said

''Why should we listen to you?'' Saix said

''I never thought I'd have anything in commom with a biker.'' He aswered ''That is...'' He looked at Naminé ''Until I took a ride with one''

''In fact, all that fighting ever did ofr us was stop us from seeing...'' She holds his hnd ''What we all have in common'' 

''BIg Momma's, the beach, and...'' Roxas started

''Us'' They said at the same time.

''I love you, sis'' Axel said, ''Now, let's do this...

''Together!'' All of them said

 

''If we hadn't come here...'' Kairi started ''I'd be on the plane right now, heading to X-blade to become something that... I really don't wanna be''

''You don't, do you?'' The brunette asked

''I've spent this entire movie telling Naminé to follow hear heart and do what she loves.'' The redhead said ''And she did.'' Kairi smiled ''She's more courageous that I am''

''That's not true.'' Sora said ''The heart may be weak, and sometimes even give in, but I learn that is a light that never goes out'' He sighed ''Your heart is stronger than that, Kairi. You heart is always on the light. You're braver than anyone I know. Even Riku''

''So you're glad we came'' Kairi said

''I couldn't be more glad''

''It's like, I'm tied up, but at the same time...'' She sighed ''I've never felt more free''

''You were right, Sora. What's the hurry to grow up? When I could be stuck in 60's with you''

 

Kairi:

_When it's meant to be_

_The stars seem to glisten_

Sora smiled

Both:

_Meant to be, all the clouds depart_

_When it's meant to be_

Sora:

_It's destiny calling_

Both:

_And if you listen, you'll find your heart_

 

Ansem appeared again, to turn on the machine.

''We only have one loose screw left, and then, we'll be ready to change the world!'' Said Ansem.

''Do you really wanna do that? Asked Sora ''Ruin the lives all these people?''

''Just because you can magnify the power of the machine with the liquids doesn't mean you have to'' Kairi said.

''What?'' Sora looked at Kairi.

''What? It's not like I never paid attention while you watched the movie with my grandma or Vanitas.''

''How did you know that? Who are you?'' The villain asked.

''We're from the future, and you're not real'' The brunette said.

''You're just villains in a movie we got stuck in somehow'' She said.

''No'' The villain said.

''Yep.'' The redhead said.

''We're nothing but a... A flicker on a silver screen?'' Asked Ansem.

''Bad news, bad news, bad news!'' Xemnas came ''The surfers and the bikers have united together in order to destroy us and save you two''

''How's that bad news?'' Sora asked 

''Bad news for you'' Kairi said

''Ansem. It's time''

''The machine will use the power of kingdom hearts. The 13 liquids...'' Ansem thought ''Kingdom Hearts!'' He looked up ''Fill me with the power of darkness!''

''You're wrong!'' Roxas screamed ''I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts... IS LIGHT!''

''Roxas, Naminé!'' Sora and Kairi screamed, while the bikers and surfers started to broke the machine.

''We are here to save you'' Roxas said.

''No! No! No!'' Xemnas and Ansem started to scream

''Look at that, Sora, they got together all by themselves'' Kairi said, and Roxas and Naminé untied they from the machine.

''We can't break the motor from this thing apart!'' Axel said.

''Wait.'' Naminé saind, and start to look at the motor ''This motor isn't much different than a four stroke, 500cc, flat twin, air-cooled wankel with shaft final and rear wheel drive!'' 

''She's right, but it's too hard to get to without taking the whole thing apart'' Said Iezno ''Especially with these sausage fingers.''

Naminé took one of her hair clips ''Not for me, it isn't'' She used the hair clip, and the machine knocked over her

''Naminé! Watch out!'' Roxas caught her

''Look out. This whole thing's gonna blow. Let get outta here!'' One of the surfers said, and they all started to go away from the lighthouse

 

Sora and Kairi looked at the storm that was starting.

''The movie's back on track'' Said Kairi

''We can leave'' Sora said

''There they are!'' Kairi said, when noticed Naminé and Roxas ''You did it''

''Of course! Because girls can do anything boys can do'' Said Naminé

''We gotta get beck home'' Sora said

''What?'' Asked Roxas

''No. Stay. You'll love it here. it's always just like this.'' Naminé said and looked at the beach ''Perfect''

''Where we're going, it's perfect too'' The redhead said. ''I'm gonna make sure of it''

The other surfers and bikers get closer

''Hey, you guys saved Big Momma's.'' Axel said ''And for that, we are, to you, gratefully grateful''

''Ever since you guys got here, it's been, like, it's been a different world'' Roxas said

''It's not just because of us'' Kairi said, and then smiled to Naminé and Roxas.

''Kairi.'' Naminé called ''May our hearts be our guiding key, right?''

''Right'' She smiled

''Here.'' Gave to Kairi her necklace ''This way, our hearts will be connected forever.''

''Thank, Naminé'' 

Sora and Kairi grabbed the board and held hands to go to the sea.

''You're ready?'' Sora asked

''Yeah''

They began to swim with the board, going far to the sea, and then plunged.

They raised their heads and coughing to draw any water that had entered their lungs

''You okay?'' Sora asked.

''My hair is wet!'' Kairi smiled.

''And look, no time has passed, it's exactly as we left'' Sora smiled ''Now you have the chance to surf one of the biggest waves to ever hit this beach.''

''And I promise, I won't try and save you'' Kairi laughed at what sora said. ''Go shred that wave''

Sora left the sea, and Kairi climbed properly onto the board. She made graceful movements in the wave. She was small compared to the size of the wave, but it was possible to see her surfing. The surfers on the beach shouted with joy at seeing such a scene.

Later the wave was over, the screams increased. She was out of the sea.

''Kairi'' Her grandmother called ''That was outstanding!'' She smiled

''Thanks, grandma''

''Kairi.'' One voice called. It was Xehanort.

''Do, you know what you've done? We are late for our flight, late for registration, totally off schedule, and...''

''Uncle Xehanort. My mom would be so happy that you care so much. But I think you've been wrong. I mean, my mom... wouldn't want me to be successful like you, she'd want me to be happy doing what I love, like you are, doing what you love.'' Kairi said ''But it's not what I love. I'm trying to read between the lines. I wanna stay here for high school. I wanna be with Sora and Riku. I wanna surf more. And later, I don't know what, but the thing is... I don't have to know.'' She sighed ''And when I do decide, It'll be my choice.''

''Fine.'' He sighed, and left the beach, angry.

''Hey, what did I miss?'' One voice appeared beside them.

''Riku!'' Sora and Kairi said at the same time, hugging their friend.

And now, Kairi can stay with Sora, her grandma and Riku. And be happy with them, not studying in X-blade because of what her mom would wanted. She's making her choice. She is making her own destiny. And she is happy with that.

 

 

 

 

 

_And now I'm fallin..._

''You know what? I can't, Roxas, put me in the ground.'' Naminé said

''What?''

 


End file.
